The Fading Souls
by Anonymous5127
Summary: Kiyone Kiba is banished from Soul Society, and while he is on his way to where he is designated, a mysterious portal sucks him to a completely different place. There, he runs into Genkai, who offers to train him. However, a meteor crashes nearby.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the intro to my fanficc about Bleach and YYH combined together. **

**Brynn: Kiyone, Joey, come HERE!**

**Me: What is it?**

**Kiba: I think she wants to do the disclaimer.**

**Brynn: You bet! Joey doesn't own Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters in this story!**

**Me: She is correct. I don't, except maybe Kiba.**

**Kiba: Watch it, pal.**

**Me: OK! Relax!**

**Kiba & Brynn: OK THEN! TIME TO ROLL INTO THE STORY! ENJOY, AND REVIEW IF YOU CAN!**

The lieutenant of the Kido Corps, Kiyone Kiba, stood before his subordinates with a gloom expression on his face. He had black hair, light green eyes, and tan skin. He is average size and slightly muscular, and wears a soul reaper shihaksho and carries two katana, one with a red cloth and one with a blue cloth. He then began to speak to his subordinates: "I have been stripped of my rank as the lieutenant of the Kido Corps for unknown reason, and have been ordered to be exiled from the Soul Society. So, with a heavy heart, I bid you, the Kido Corps, and the Soul Society goodbye." He thought about how much he when through with the Kido Corps, and how it all ended here. He then proceeded to enter a Senkaimon to begin his sentence by Central 46.

As he entered the Dangai Precipice World, the space between the Human World and the Soul Society, Kiba was lost in an abyss of thought and despair, as he was deemed to powerful to exist within the Soul Society at all, and was ordered to be exiled to the Human World for all of time. He was befuddled because he did not think of himself as powerful as Central 46 did. However as he was wondering, something rather strange occurred….

A strange energy engulfed Kiba. "This is not normal spirit energy. But what is it then? Am I going through hollowfication?" he thought. "But why me? What caused this? Why me?…" A voice within his soul answered:" Your despair." You just don't seem to get it, do you? You're the weakest I've seen you in years. Its so pathetic that I could cry. I can't believe you are my partner. But that statement won't be true in a few moments." Kiba retorted by saying:" Ill see you in my inner world and stop you there!" Kiba then descended to his inner world to confront his inner hollow.

Upon his arrival Kiba saw something very strange. An almost perfect mirror version of himself stood before him, but it wasn't exactly perfect. Its skin color was black, and his soul reaper shihaksho was colored white. His hair was white as well. His eyes were all black except the sclera, which were colored red. After Kiba looked it over, he determined this was his inner hollow, and it started to speak.

"Why hello, partner" It then smirked then said:" You should draw one of your katana, or you might die." The inner hollow then drew one of its own katana and immediately released it. " Breathe life upon the heavens, Hajimaru." The katana then sprouted a small dragon head out of the guard, and it spit out the rest of the sword. Kiba responded by releasing his zanpakutou, since they had the same exact powers. They both shouted "Lets fight!" then crossed swords.

There was a numerous amount of sword swings and crossings before Kiba was able to land a blow on the hollow, a small slash to its chest. The hollow smirked and said: "Big deal, I will still take over your soul!" Kiba retorted by using his shikai special ability, which was to release the dragon that extended partially out of the swords guard. He aimed at the hollow and released the dragon. Once released, the dragon ferociously attacked the hollow, and managed to damage it again, but only slightly, then faded to

Kibas zanpakutou once again. The hollow responded by unleashing the same ability on Kiba, and it did some major damage to him. The dragon pushed Kiba to the ground, then faded just like Kibas dragon. Kiba managed to emerge from the rumble, but was badly damaged.

Just then Kibas zanpakutou (Hajimaru) called out to him. "Why are you losing? You have an ability that will crush him. Why do you hesitate? Do you want to die?" "No." Kiba responded. "Then use that ability! If you hesitate, you WILL die. What are you waiting for?" Kiba answered "Okay. 'Thank you, Master Hajimaru." He then prepared to release the ability.

Kiba then pointed his sword at the hollow, and some of his spirit energy gathered to cover the blade, which reacted by glowing light blue. The hollow was surprised, as this was an ability that he never knew of. But the hollow did the same, except his blade glowed black, and looked as if that was the actual blade, in contrast to Kibas sword, to which it just glowed.

"We will finish this with one final strike" said Kiba. "Agreed. Here I Come!" said the hollow. The two then ran at each other, each sword tightly held in the owners hands. Their swords collided, and a massive explosion occurred.

When the smoke cleared, Kibas sword appeared to have made a fatal slash in the hollows chest, and the hollows sword appeared to be broken. The hollow said this:" Fine, you defeated me. You win this one. However, don't let it go to your head. I'll be back soon enough, partner." The hollow then faded into the wind, and Kiba ascended to the outer world.

Kiba the awoke from his inner world in the Dangai, with a mask covering his face. He unsheathed one of his katana and broke the mask with the hilt. He then continued his journey to the human world, but something else rather bizarre occurred.

A vortex appeared in front of Kiba and started to suck in all that appeared before it. Kiba tried to use his shikai to protect himself, but the vortex sucked him in and knocked him unconscious due to its enormous wind pressure.

Kiba awoke again in a place that looked to be a busy town. "I don't recognize this place. I haven't been here before. I should have a look around." Kiba then started to look things over.

This is were our story begins….

The Fading Souls


	2. Chapter 2

Kiba stood in the middle of wherever he was, befuddled. "Where am I?" he thought to himself. Since no ordinary human could see him in his current state, he was somewhat relieved that he had almost all the time in the world to figure out where he was, and how to get to where he was originally destined.

"Are you okay child?" an elderly woman asked.

"I am fine, thank you." Kiba replied, shocked. He then said, "Wait, you can see me?"

"Yes I can, and I also sense an enormous amount of spirit energy within you."

"What is your name, woman?" "Genkai" the woman answered.

Genkai was dressed in a martial arts uniform, and has pinkish-grayish hair, and brown eyes. She was elderly, around maybe her late 70s or early 80s.

"Genkai, I sense you are no ordinary being"

"You are correct, I have trained vast amounts of beings to control vast spirit energy, similar in size to yours. Why don't you come back to my abode with me,? I can give you the information you need, and the skills as well."

"How did you know I needed information?"

"You stand there, confused and dressed in uncommon attire. What am I supposed to think?"

"I suppose that is a valid answer."

"Come along, child."

The two then walk to the home of Genkai, where they are greeted by Botan, Kurama, and Hiei.

"Hey Genkai, who have you brought with you?" Botan asked.

"Whoever he is, he has quite the amount of spirit energy, right Hiei?"

"If you say so, Kurama." Hiei answered in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"I want to train this individual to use his vast spirit energy to his advantage, and I need the aide of all of you, understood?"

"Understood." said Kurama and Botan in unison

"Not Understood." said a defiant Hiei. "I have no interest in assisting the training of someone like him."

"Is it because I am a soul reaper and you are a hollow?" Kiba asked Hiei in a irritated tone.

"I'm no hollow, I am a demon, you idiot." said Hiei.

"Your spirit energy is similar to a hollows, and I kill them. Prepare to die." said Kiba.

Both Hiei and Kiba drew their swords, and lunged at each other. But before they cross swords, they are both stopped by Genkai, she grabbed their swords and threw them backwards. Both of them crashed into the walls behind them.

"Enough you two!" Genkai screamed with rage.

Suddenly there was a big bang sound nearby. Something had crashed nearby. Genkai and her guests immediately left to investigate.

When they got to the crash site, they found what looked to be an escape pod.

"What do you think is inside?" asked Kiba.

"Open it and find out." said Hiei, smirking as he said it.

"Maybe I will." Kiba replied, and proceeded to open the pod, but was shocked to find that it was opening on its own.

Once it was open, Kiba approached it again, his sword drawn, to see what was inside. He was stunned to find a girl, about the same tallness as Hiei, sitting unconsciously in the pod.

"Let's get her back to the house for treatment, quickly before people arrive." Genkai commanded.

Kiba reached into the pod, grabbed the girl, and flash-stepped back to the house. The others followed with speed tactics of their own.


End file.
